


Silver Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Ferris Wheel, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut, Theme Park AU, amusement park au, idk i think it's pretty explict, tho i haven't proofread it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi have been dating for six years and Bokuto decides to propose to Akaashi since they will be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Ring

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing smut (HELP ME OPRAH WINFREY!!!)

It started with the ring. Bokuto never thought he would get this serious with someone, let alone Akaashi. Akaashi being the guy who took Bokuto home while they were piss drunk at a bar after they were both dumped. The two men drunkenly sauntered home and did not care if the world had ended then and there. The two decided to see if they were finally over women. It worked. 

They, fumbling around, slowly tear each others clothes off in a panic of the night ending. Bokuto pulls Akaashi's shirt up and out from the pants that it had been tucked into seconds earlier; feeling up Akaashi's defined stomach. Tracing and desperately trying to remember the spots that interested him the most like the cute belly button that dipped into his insides. As Bokuto traces his favorite spots, Akaashi leaks quiet moans that only make Bokuto trace all the more intensely. The further they got the more Bokuto made ravenous moves that tortured Akaashi's insides. 

Their love that night made their relationship turn into a passionate series of affection and hot, fiery love. One that none of them had ever experienced with a woman before. Maybe they felt things more intensely because they were both men and understood each's desires.

Their partnership is reaching its sixth year and Bokuto is wanting to do something special for Akaashi. He tried to feel the bulge of the ring box in his breast pocket but remembers that he placed it in his drawer in their bedroom.

"How about the new theme park, I've heard good things about it." Bokuto passes a guess while Akaashi gets up with cute bedhead wearing the others' shirt that is too big on him. Akaashi yawns an adorable yawn while walking to freshen up after a long energetic night in the sac.

"It's one of the few days we both have off from work," Akaashi states, unbeknownst that its their anniversary, "Let's stay in this weekend and watch movies." 

"... Check the calendar for what day it is" Bokuto says without the energy to explain. 

"A-aah... I totally forgot~" Bokuto can taste the regret the other has placed in his words. Akaashi feels very frustrated that he forgot their anniversary. He usually never forgets anything be it the toothpick he used last week in the corner of the shower or the Toyota car he drives to work.  
"Anyway, get dressed cause we're goin' out!" Bokuto dismisses the sullen atmosphere from before and gets the new outfit he bought four days ago and goes to the bathroom to shower the grime off of his body that was left from last nights fun. 

He steps from the shower floor to the cool tiles lined with steam, wrapping the towel around his hips. Gathering his only garments worn previously, he goes into the hallway and 'forgets' something in the kitchen where Akaashi is planted on the counter stools reading the paper, waiting to rinse off in the recently used shower. Bokuto wanders in, hair all over the place, the towel still located at his hips. Akaashi can't help but stare at the damp muscles bending and flexing as Bokuto searches for an item that doesn't exist.

The muscles that dance on his finely tuned body create a stir in Akaashi as his face continuously get brighter by the second. Bokuto was waiting for this as he scoops his partner off the stool, loosing his towel in the process, and throws him to the bed, soon after Akaashi feels cool water drops on his bright red face as he slowly opens his eyes to Bokuto on top of him, inching closer and closer with each breath. 

"Hurry up and get ready, we're leavin' for lunch in twenty~" Bokuto sexily whispers into Akaashi's ear before giving a deep long-rooted kiss that left him motionless. Bokuto arrogantly floats out of the room after Akaashi is able to throw a slipper at the back of his head. 

\----

They take Akaashi's Toyota since it is smaller and more cozy than Bokuto's gigantic truck. Heading towards their favorite café, it serves white candy cane hot chocolate year round, they pass Kuroo and Tsukishima's home and almost drop in for a quick visit but realize that with Kuroo nothing is ever quick. 

Bokuto orders an egg salad sandwich while Akaashi gets a green onion soup; they both get a white candy cane hot chocolate with extra cream. 

Lunch takes a half hour with the few odd conversations. A nice walk by the beach follows to help the food settle in their stomachs. They slowly head to the car to get a start on the themed park Bokuto had planned to take Akaashi too months prior. The two arrive at the park at almost three o'clock and head for the coaster rides first; Bokuto knows how afraid Akaashi is of roller coasters but he loves it when the other grips his hand with extreme pressure. 

As the couple get up from the ride, Bokuto looks to where Akaashi usually is but isn't there. He turns to see him still paralyzed from the stomach churning ride. 

"You coming?" Bokuto didn't realize Akaashi's fear was so bad he couldn't move. 

"Ju-just a m-moment, please," Akaashi sputters, "I don't feel too good..." Akaashi doesn't look like he will move on his own therefore, Bokuto takes the initiative.

"Hey, come on," Bokuto says while Akaashi stares at the ground, "Look over here." Bokuto says as he is in position for a piggyback ride. Akaashi looks up with teary eyes, extending a hand to Bokuto's back and clings on for life. Something the other won't protest to. 

After testing all of the rides out, the time passes to eight thirty, fifteen minutes until the park closes. When Bokuto remembers what he came here for he starts dashing to the Ferris Wheel in a sweaty panic. Akaashi is clinging on for dear life wondering what the hell is going on. 

"WHAT'S THE RUSH!" Akaashi yells trying to pronounce his voice while Bokuto runs ever faster. 

"WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT!" Bokuto replies, breathing raggedly. 

"MISS WHAT!?" Akaashi asks since he doesn't want Bokuto to run anymore. 

"THE FERRIS WHEEL!!" Bokuto answers, "WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE FERRIS!!" Bokuto yells out of breath, "WHEEL!!".

Akaashi is dumbstruck as to why Bokuto wants to go to the Ferris wheel. The two get there five minutes to closing. The woman in-charge declines them from their ride. 

"Akaashi, step back, turn around and close your eyes!" Bokuto yells; plan in mind. Akaashi agrees and does what Bokuto says. Bokuto then turns to the woman who is very scared, finger ready to press the call help button. Bokuto then reaches to his breast pocket and pulls the ring case out to reveal a silver ring with an infinity symbol featured in the center. She immediately allows them a ride, letting them in the best of the cabins. Akaashi and Bokuto step on after the former puts the box back in his breast pocket.

As their cabin reaches the top it over looks all of Tokyo's city lights. Akaashi is mesmerized by the view drawn before him and moves to Bokuto's side but his legs are tired and he crashes into Bokuto's chest feeling his soft heart beat a few times before being pulled up to sit onto his lap. Bokuto lightly kisses the others jaw leading down to his collarbone where he licks and sucks on for a while. Bokuto, wanting more, twists Akaashi around to face him while he undoes the buttons that are guiding his fingers to Akaashi's belt. 

Akaashi is burning up and can't think straight while Bokuto is pumping his growing erection. 

He thrusts his hips into Bokuto's hand making the pleasure soar even higher as he grips harder and harder with each pump. With Bokuto's free hand, he grabs the ring box and uses his thumb to flip the lid open, exposing the silver circular object that reflects a small light from the starry night. Akaashi nods with watery eyes as the cold metal reaches the end of his knuckle. 

Bokuto presses his thumb hard onto the tip while accepting a deep, passionate kiss from Akaashi. His arms cling onto Bokuto's neck. As he reaches his climax, with his right hand, he grabs Bokuto's hand along with his own throbbing length; Akaashi squeezes them sending bone breaking shivers along his spine. As Bokuto grips parts of Akaashi's cock, sweat leaks from Akaashi as he breathing becomes very ragged and loud moans escape. Bokuto squeezes very hard and Akaashi jolts and spasms as hot liquid covers his abdomen, the heat contained in his body releasing. 

Bokuto clumsily wipes the mess up with an old tissue. He fixes Akaashi so he looks some what presentable. The ride comes to an end as Akaashi falls asleep. Bokuto exits the cabin- almost dead exhausted from the long day, Akaashi in arms, bowing to the woman who almost phoned the police. He carries Akaashi, who is covered in a thin sheet of sweat, while he walks to the car.

Bokuto unlocks the front door and heavily walks to the bed with the semi-conscious Akaashi. Bokuto places him on the bed as he takes all but the others' boxers off and gently pulls over a blanket.


End file.
